Spellbound
by NiftyxSara
Summary: Drabble for the Ryelsi lj community challenge. Word - spellbound. HSM 3 spoilers!


Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I in any way affiliated with High School Musical.

**A/N: Another drabble for the Ryelsi LJ community challenge! I'm still kinda bummed that the prom thing was hyped up and then was ignored in favor of an overdose of Troyella :(! Let me know what you think please :)!**

For the first time in a long time, Ryan was glad to do something Sharpay asked him to. Although, he doesn't think this is exactly what she had in mind, he doesn't care. He, Ryan Evans, is taking Kelsi Nielson to prom. He can't remember a time he was ever this excited. His mom was nice enough to leave him money for a stretch limo. Sharpay is letting Zeke drive her there. Ryan nervously adjusts the gray hat he got to match his gray tux. Why gray? Because Kelsi very stubbornly refused to let him know what color her dress is. "It's Showtime." Ryan says to himself as he gets in the limo.

His stomach is a stampede of butterflies doing jazz squares as he walks up to her door. Inside he's shaking and works very hard to resist fidgeting. Her mother opens the door and he smiles nervously at her. "Good evening, Mrs. Nielson." He says politely.

"Good evening, Ryan. Come on in, she's almost ready." Mrs. Nielson says happily. Ryan follows her in and takes a deep breath. He stands awkwardly just inside the door as Mrs. Nielson goes up to let Kelsi know he's here. Mr. Nielson crosses his arms and stares at him. Ryan fidgets uncomfortably.

"Hello, Mr. Nielson." Ryan says politely as possible while trying to not sound like a nervous wreck. Mr. Nielson nods and continues to stare. Mrs. Nielson comes down then and scoffs at her husband.

"Behave, sweetheart." She whispers, but it carries to Ryan and he glances nervously at the stairs. He sees Kelsi and he momentarily forgets to breath. He's always known she was beautiful, but now, she's absolutely mesmerizing. Her dress is knee length and a pretty shade of teal/green that brings out her eyes. Her hair is it's normal curly self and partially pulled back. It takes him a moment to realize she isn't wearing her glasses.

"Wow." He manages to breathe out. She blushes and smiles.

"Wow yourself." She says as she reaches him. They continue to stare at each other, oblivious to the sounds of a camera and the following flashes.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Ryan says sheepishly, holding up the corsage (white roses and babies breath). He places it on her wrist and leaves his hand there for a moment, smiling at Kelsi. Mr. Nielson clears his throat and Ryan guiltily lets go. Mrs. Nielson and Kelsi both give Mr. Nielson the same look.

"I have something for you too." Kelsi says before grabbing his hat. Before he can protest he sees her pinning a purple flower to it. He smiles as she places it back on his head. "Perfect." She says quietly and smiles at him again. His smile widens.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Ryan says softly, and she blushes. There are more flashes and this time Ryan and Kelsi both turn to pose for the pictures.

Kelsi's mom hands her the camera. "Have fun sweetie and don't forget to take a lot of pictures for me!" Mrs. Nielson says. Kelsi rolls her eyes and promises to. Ryan and Kelsi go back out to the limo and Ryan holds the door for her. They smile shyly at each other and sit in a comfortable silence all the way to Taylor's house (where everyone is meeting for group pictures before all leaving in the limo for prom).

Once there, the girls all gush and giggle and compliment each other. They guys sort of roll their eyes and pretend to be nonchalant. However, they all keep stealing glances at their dates that reveal just how excited they all really are. Ryan notices that Taylor has a purple dress and that Chad has a matching tie that he keeps fidgeting with. Martha has a blue princess gown and Jason has a matching vest and tie. Ryan then sees the blue fishnet gloves that Martha also has on and smiles. He catches Kelsi's eye and they smile widely at each other. After all of the pictures are done everyone gets into the limo. Ryan places his arm around Kelsi's shoulders and makes a mental note to thank Sharpay.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Choreographer?" Kelsi teases.

"At you, Ms. Composer. I'm completely enchanted by you. I'm spellbound." Ryan says, and notices that he's mostly being serious. Kelsi blushes again and Ryan makes another mental note to try to make her do that more often. Then she smiles at him and he forgets how to think and how to breathe; he silently vows to make she sure she smiles at him more often. He really should thank Sharpay; as soon as possible.


End file.
